


Go be happy for me, ok?

by Wazza



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Basically Vaggie being sent up to Heaven, Charlie sad, Did this for a challenge, R O M A N C E, Vaggie sad but mad, jk I ship Vaggie and Charlie with my whole being, smoothest way to break up with somebody, uh emotions?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wazza/pseuds/Wazza
Summary: She didn’t think this time would come.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Go be happy for me, ok?

**Author's Note:**

> ya h o o  
> I did this for a challenge, I’m on the Hazbin Hotel amino, and basically there’s a challenge about Redemption vs Damnation, so I decided to spice it up and make it a little bit of both. Charlie forever stuck in damnation while Vaggie unwillingly receives redemption. Cute. Enjoy!

This was it. Finally. Charlie’s plan of redemption had come to fruition, and her and Vaggie were finally able to clear out the population of Hell. They had even somehow managed to drag the overlords into redemption, including the radio demon himself. It was only them now, excluding Lucifer and Lilith. 

”We did it.” Charlie sighed out as she looked around the empty space, Vaggie’s hand in hers. “We really did it.” She looked genuinely happy, an expression Vaggie hadn’t seen in so long. “Never had a doubt,” the moth demon laughed softly, now moving to embrace the other. 

This was perfect. Vaggie didn’t care about what would come next, just as long as the two of them would stay together happily. 

Oh, how wrong she was.

As they embraced each other, Vaggie could feel her lover shaking softly. “What’s wrong?” She asked gently, pulling away. Tears were falling down Charlie’s face, but her grin remained. “You know what this means, right?” The princess asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper. “It’s time to go.”

Vaggie’s heart stopped. What. No. This couldn’t-not now. Not ever. She pulled away completely, standing in front of Charlie. “What do you mean? More sinners will come down, and we’ll have to redeem them as well. Together. I’m not going up there.” She pointed upwards.

Charlie shook her head slightly, her smile fading slightly. “No, Vaggie. You deserve to be up there too, with the others. Not down here, with eternal suffering.”

”It’s not suffering if I’m with you!” She snapped, before calming down. “I can’t leave you.”

Charlie laughed softly, sounding more like a dry sob than a signal of happiness. “You have to. You should’ve been in Heaven a long time ago, and now you have to go up.” She broke her calm facade, and stumbled towards Vaggie, embracing her again, crying into her shoulder. “I’m going to miss you, so, so much. I love you. I love you. I love you.” She repeated, heavy sobs wracking her body.

No. Nononono. This can’t be happening. Vaggie hugged her, hugged her as tightly as she could, she would never let go. She couldn’t let go. She wouldn’t cry. She had to be strong for Charlie.

A bright light came from behind them. Charlie slowly lifted her head, her sobbing calming down. “They’re here.” She whispered.

She somehow managed to release her grip from Vaggie, and she backed up. Tears still streaming down her face, she smiled shakily at her partner, giving her a small thumbs up.

Suddenly, a barrier came between the both of them. Still dumbfounded, Vaggie didn’t understand what had just happened, but it immediately snapped into place. She rushed to the barrier, pounding on the substance between the both of them. Charlie only wipes away her tears, putting her hand up on the barrier to match with Vaggie’s own desperate one.

Her horns had erupted, hair flowing as she cried and watched her lover frantically hit the barrier, trying, trying to break it.

**”I WON’T LEAVE YOU! PLEASE! CHARLIE!**

She yelled her name over and over again, her voice ruining her throat. 

**”CHARLIE! CHARLIE!”**

She sobbed. She stopped. Fell to the floor on her knees. Crying gently.

“I can’t leave you. Don’t make me leave.” She pleaded softly, her voice hoarse. Charlie smiled softly, and bent down. Vaggie dragged her face up to look at the princess’s eyes. 

”Go be happy for me, ok?” Her voice was muffled slightly from the barrier, but it was the only thing Vaggie could hear. 

She hadn’t even noticed the two angels that had appeared behind her, pulling her up. When she did, though, she started trying to pull away from their grasps, trying to get back to Charlie. She knew it was impossible. She knew her fate was certain. But she needed to try. For her.

Her body gave out again, she hung limp between the angel’s hands, and looked up at Charlie, determination in her eye. 

”I’m coming back for you.” She promised. Charlie nodded, as if she believed it. And she did.

A bright light started covering everything in Vaggie’s vision, and she could feel herself being pulled away.

Vaggie watched as the princess disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short, but I didn’t want to make it very long. 
> 
> Copy and pasted it from my amino ahaha, go check me out on there if you wanna see some c o o l stuff 
> 
> I’d show the picture I drew here with it, but I actually don’t know how to put images in here ahaha please someone show me how
> 
> Also yes, sorry, I haven’t been updating my works a lot, school is back in kids, and it’s a wild ride. 
> 
> Tell me how I did ;D


End file.
